Mint Meets Her Alien
by Moonlight Mewmew MintxPai fan
Summary: Minto was running to her dance class untill she was attacked by Pai and now he has her kinapped her!Will romance bloom between them?Pairings: MxP IxK and maybe more. Please R&R! Chapter 5 is up! Need 3 review for next Chapter!Story mainly on MintxPai!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

Yvonne: i don't like making new paragraph when other different people talk it really bugs me!

Minto x Pai

Chapter 1:A weird love...

"Oh man I'm going to miss my lesson!"said Minto as she was running to her mansion. She never knew that she was being followed."phew...I made it...Hello this is Minto can u open the gates?"I said when she pressed the button."Sure" one of her maids answered.

"Let's see if you've gotten stronger...looks like she has gotten older. Pretty Cute for a spoil girl."Some tall looking alien said quietly.Minto was 25 years old that had beautiful Long Blue Hair. He infuses her favorite flower which is a red rose into a alien that uses its spiky thorn and shoots it at a enemy. KABOOM!dust and rocks flew all over the place!I saw my Fav(of course she was in shock sivce it is her fav.) flower and quickly transform!"MEW MEW MINTO MORPHOSIS!Ribbon!Mint Echo!"

"OH NO!My rose...sob!"i cried and cried until someone said "Guess you are stronger then before... too bad you won't live see your friend die!"I looked up to see Pai and quickly ran to avoid his attack."Ribbon!Mint Echo!"My attack was slow so Pai was able to do dodge it. he's more powerful than before!But how?

He was right in front of me and then hit me with his fan. I lie helplessly on the floor and wish that my friend was here but they weren't."Give up?" he asked me calmly. I fainted on the ground Pai grabbed Mintos arm and we both were in the space ship. Minto was awaken to see that she was kidnapped to the ship."AAAHHHHHHH!"

To Be Continue...


	2. 2Were is she?

Moonlight Mewmew: Ugh...I'm super sorry for not updating for a SUPER LONG TIME PEOPLE!!!!!!NO FLAMES!!!!Thank you to those two people: pinkmol AND Fanunamon! On with the fic!!Ichigo is the disclamer. Oh, and I changed my name: Moonlight-Angel-101 to Moonlight Mewmew MintxPai fan.

Ichigo: What? Why me?

Moonlight Mewmew: Well thats because you're the 1st mewmew in the book so I'm going in order don't worry!

Ichigo: Ok then I guess the next disclaimer is Mint!

Moonlight Mewmew: Hurry up before the readers get into the 'this is boring thing!

Ichigo the disclaimer: ok ok! Moonlight Mewmew doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Were the am I?!" Mint asks herself as she looks around the room. It was all dark and the only thing she could see was a bed and the door. "What an odd place...how did I get here?"She said as she try to remember."I know now!! It was when that stupid Pai hit me with his fan then I blacked out!"

"Who's stupid?" A voice asked then Mint turned around and saw none other then Pai."So you finally woke up. Your here because your the bait."Pai said then smiled.

"WHAT!?!? HOW COME I HAVE TO BE THE BAIT AND NOT THE OTHERS!?"Mint said in anger and then charged to attack him."MEW MEW MINT MEWTAMORPHO-SIS!!!!" She yelled out as she transform. The only thing different about her transform was her hair ( Remember! I said Long hair in the 1st chapter! ) It was tide in a high pony tail and that part hanging down was kinda curly."Here I come!Mintoon Alo! Ribbon! Mint Echo!"She yells and attack at Pai but...too bad Pai dodged her attack by teleporting and appeared behind her. Mint turned back to try to dodge his punch but it was to late."Damn...!"

"Had enough yet? Your still weak against me."Pai said then took out his fan. He points it at Mint.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Cafe Mew Mew...

"Hey..Have any of you seen Mint lately?" Ichigo asked everyone.

"No I haven't seen her since yesterday...do you think she's skipping work?"Berry said in a worried tone.

"How about we check at her mansion later no na da!?" Pudding said as she was swinging on a rope.

"Hope she's ok."Zakuro said while serving lemonade to table two.

"Yes me too."Lettuce replied toZakuro.

Hours later

"Ok work is finally over!" Ichigo said.

"We need to see Mint now."said Lettuce.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that!"said Berry who snapped into that.

They arived at Mints Mansion

"Here we--Oh My Gosh!!" Yelled the horrified Berry as all the mew mews saw the destruction of Mints Mansion.

"What the heck happened here?!" Yelled Zakuro.

"Lets Go Check it out!" Ichigo and Pudding Yelled.

"Lets Hurry!" Said Lettuce.

TO...BE...CONTINUE!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moonlight Mewmew: Hope you all enjoy that!

Mint: What happened to me?!

Moonlight Mewmew: heh...you'll see!

Mint: I hope I'm ok...

Ichigo: Im sure you are!

Pai: Hmm...I can't say your ok.."

Mint:What?!

Moonlight Mewmew: Calm down Mint I'll deside if you're ok.

Mint: Ok.

Moonlight Mewmew: I need more reviews before I can put up the next chapter!


	3. Back at home and a sad break up

Moonlight Mewmew: New chapter is up!!!

Mint: Great! I still want to know I'm ok or not.

Pai: You'll see. 'laughs evilly'

Mint: oookkk…now I'm creeped out…

Ichigo: Hiya! What's going on?

Mint: Umm...nothing.

Ichigo: Really…

Moonlight Mewmew: Yeah yeah…anyway I've decided to write some KishxIchigo, TartxPudding, KeiichiroxZakuro, and RyouxLettuce later in other chapters. Please enjoy the chapter. Mint it's your turn as the disclamer!

Mint: Alright. Moonlight Mewmew doesn't own Tmm or mmp or anything that has to do with this story!

"Damn it…I'm still weak from my other battle at the Mansion…"said the very weakened Mint.

"You've had enough and I think it's time to take you home." Pai said as he went over to Mint.

"…Then why did you take me here?!" Mint demanded an answer.

"Oh well because I though you got stronger so I was testing you. Plus I wouldn't want to rune your cute face." Pai said smiling as Mint face went red as a cherry.

"What?!" Mint shouted and then Pai kissed her in the cheek. When he was done kissing her he teleported her back to her house or whatever it is. ( Lol I'm tired of putting Mansion. XD)

"What the heck was that for?!?!" Mint shouted in anger. The other mewmews heard her and ran over to her.

"Mint! Thank goodness your ok!" lettuce shouted in happiness. Then Masaya came over.

"Ichigo can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked Ichigo as she smiled. They walked to a tree and started talking. The mewmews was watching their every move. "Ichigo…I want to break up. You see…I found another girl and you barely even spend time with me. I'm sorry good bye."

"You should know why I don't spend time with you a lot!!" Ichigo shouted as she slapped him hard on the cheek. 'That stupid idiot!!' Ichigo though as she ran to her friends. Mint and the other knew what had happened. No one notice that the green haired alien Kish was watching everything. ' Sweet! I finally have a chance on getting my kitten!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moonlight Mewmew: Hope you all enjoyed that!

Mint: What's with Pai?

Moonlight Mewmew: No can't tell you!

Ichigo: Stupid Masaya!

Moonlight Mewmew: Calm down! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Moonlight Mewmew: Chap.4 is up and sorry 4 not updating 4 a long time! I write super short chaps so…NO FLAMES!!

Mint: Poor Ichigo…

Moonlight Mewmew: Don't worry she'll be with some1. ANYWAY! On with the story! I'll have to finish the story short and again…NO FLAMES!! So I'll have Lettuce and Pudding as disclaimer.

Pudding: ALRIGHT YAHOO!!!

Lettuce: ok then.

Lettuce and Pudding: Moonlight Mewmew doesn't own anything!!

Chap.4

"Oh Ichigo…are you ok?" Lettuce asked the sobbing Ichigo.

"Yes…no problem I'm fine!" Ichigo said then made a fake smile.

"Ok then by the way Mint." Zakuro said as her words made Mint jump.

"Y-yeah what is it? Is something wrong?" Mint asked as she was sweating.

"Why were you kidna-" As Zakuro almost finished her question Pudding was in a hyper and finished for here.

"WHY WERE YOU KIDNAPPED?!?! DID SOMEONE HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU DID IT?!!?" Shouted Pudding as Zakuro had a sweat drop.

"What?! What are you talking about?! I was only going to my dancing class until some stupid rose alien attacked me then I killed it along with my favorite rose then Pai appeared I tried to kill him to but I was too weak I faded then I woke up in a spaceship-" Mint was panicking saying all those thing without thinking. 'What am I saying?!' Mint though…'If I continue any further they'll know about PAI KISSING ME!! Oh my god! Mint blushed a cherry red face.

"Mi-" Ichigo didn't get to finish because Mint began to say things yet again.

"Oh and then when I woke up I was having a tiny chat with Pai then we fought I lost again then a little more chatting and then Pai kissed me then I end up back here!!!!!" Mint said and ending what she had to say then catching her breath.

"Wait a minute… did you just say that Pai KISSED YOU?!?!" Pudding yell while looking at Mint smiling evilly.

"Looks like you or him have a crush on each other…" Ichigo said laughing.

"Nooooo!!! Me and my big mouth!!!" Mint said running super fast to a near by park.

"Mint! WAIT UP!!" Lettuce yelled as the rest of the mews run after her.

(At the peaceful park)

"Phew…got away from that." Mint said in a sigh.

"How are you doing beautiful?" A voice said to Mint as she look up and guess who it is. It's our smart alien…the one the only…Pai!

"…You…" Mint said in anger.

TO BE CONTINUE!!!!

Moonlight Mewmew: Finish! Hope you all enjoy that!!

Mint: NO!! Not Pai again!

Moonlight Mewmew: 'Laughs' You'll be fine anyway time to whack a guy name Masaya!!

Masaya: WHAT?!

Moonlight Mewmew: 'Whacks Masaya till he's all messed up' Join me next time when I'll kill Masaya! Please Review! Need 3 reviews! If not then I won't continue this story!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: dear every readers,

I'm really sorry for not updating school is hard and just now my school is now…. OFF TRACK!!!! Which means I can have A LOT of free time. Enjoy the story:D

Zakuro:…Great now Moonlight Mewmew MintxPai Fan.

"… What do you want?!" Mint asked in rage. (Pai may be a little weird in this story. A TINY bit like Kish.)

"I want to see you of course! Why don't you come with me to dinner?" Pai asked offering a hand. Mint went blushy-blush. Then she went up to him and tried to slap him but he easily caught it and then he pulled Mint up to him.

"Let me go you perv! (Sorry couldn't think of anything else to say but 'Perv'.)" Mint yelled wiggling to set free. Mint just realized that a few years ago she was fighting a powerful alien.

-Flash Back!

She couldn't fly any higher than 10 feet which put everyone in danger because the flying monster was too high to reach so it kept swooping down and 'air attacking' the mews and the only one who can save them was Mint.

"No! Everyone!" Mint yelled crying at the feet of her friends who were on the floor haft dead. She then glared at the monster looking like she was going to give her all just to save her friend. She jumped up and flapped her small wings as hard as she could and then…the unexpected happened. She small wings slowly grew big and now it looked like angel wings and it was lightish blue. She looked in shock and then on the monster. Mint took out her bow and attacked. " RIBBON!! MINT ECHO!!!"

End of FB-

She then concentrates to set her wings into big mode. It grew into angel wings and then Mint flapped it at Pai to make him sneeze.

"A-ACHOO!!" Pai sneezed and then letting go of Mint.

"Yeah! It worked!" Mint yelled in happiness.

"Well, well, well… I didn't know you could do that. You look so much prettier with those wings." Pai said then Mint blushed. He then went up to her and kissed her in the LIPS!! Mint tried pulling away but he was too strong. The rest of the mews came in a hurry and saw the kissing. Tart, Kish, and the rest of the boys came and saw it to. (How terrible! XD)

"Pai you..." Kish said in a shock as Tart made a sound like he was going to throw up. Pai and Mint saw this and broke apart fast and looked at each other. The mewmews were just staring but in their minds it was like this: OMG or something. Pai then took Mint in his arms.

"Let me go!! Girls help me!" Mint yelled at Pai then the girls. Ichigo had an evil smirk on her face and stopped the girls. "ICHIGO!!!" was her last word until she vanished. Kish went behind Ichigo and then stole yet another kiss while tart said hi to Pudding. Ryou went up to Lettuce and told her to help find Mint. Zakuro and Keriichiro (Spelling mistake sorry.) talked about Mint and Pai.

"Hey Kish do you think you know were Mint is?!" Pudding asked who was on suger high.

" I don't know I really see Pai. I bet he may tell Mint that he loves her OR! Keeps stalking her and kissing her. It shows how much he wants her. And I want my Ichigo!" Kish said happily hugging Ichigo as she blushes. Pudding and Tart ran off to get candy.

Mint woke up to find a beautiful field filled with flowers. Pai was behind her as he made her turn around. Then he kissed her as she stay still. 'M-maybe I do love him.' She though as she closed her eyes and put her arm around him.

---TO BE CONTINUE---

Moonlight Mewmew: Hope you liked it. Please Review.


End file.
